


Fireworks

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Study, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: On the 4th of July, Team Gibbs is issued a challenge, with some shocking consequences.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Warnings:Looking for a serious NCIS fic? This isn't the one for you.  
  
Author notes:The challenge coin tradition started back in World War I, and continues on today. Originally, challenge coins were issued to units as a way to build camaraderie and unity. The idea was that a member of the unit should always carry the coin on their person to show their loyalty to their unit and to prove their membership when challenged. When another challenge coin holder (usually from the same group) "challenges" you to produce your coin, you must do so within a couple minutes. If you are unable to do so, you must "pay the price." The price for failing to have your coin was/is often push-ups in the dirt, buying a round of drinks, or any number of other things as determined by the unit or challenger. NCIS coins sometimes show up on EBay and this fic was inspired by an Ebay listing.  
  
Special Thanks: Thanks to our beta, Anna, and Annie R., who have both astounded us with their faith in our work :)  


* * *

Jennifer Shepard puttered around her kitchen. She’d lived in this house on and off for her whole life, yet she had never cooked a holiday meal in it. But after talking with Abby and Tony and finding out that Team Gibbs spent most holidays alone, she offered to host a Fourth of July cookout.

Most of the sides had been ordered cold from catering, but it was the thought that counted. She’d asked everyone to bring something special and the grill was fired up. They’d all bring packs along, just in case the alcohol was flowing and they needed to stay overnight. She had room in the federal rowhouse that had been in her family for generations.

The first one to arrive was Jethro, predictably punctual, carrying a bunch of flowers and two bottles of wine. He’d overdressed, the gray suit he wore accentuated his eyes, and she realized that he was wearing his age very well. He’d never been more handsome and she felt a little tingle when he kissed her cheek.

He drifted off to the living room and she heard the stereo go on, smooth jazz filling the house. The door opened and closed a few times and Jennifer was aware of some voices, the low tones of males and the higher tones of females.

Abby drifted into the kitchen first, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, a black lace dress on. She was carrying a bowl of macaroni salad and gave Jen a gentle smile. Ducky followed, some Scotch and a plate of fruits and cheeses, prosciutto, and crackers. Ziva brought fruit and her own bottle of Kosher wine, and Tony lingered in the doorway, a box of chocolates in his hands. Tim brought along some dessert wine and crepes. They all drifted in and then out to the living room, where Jethro seemed to be playing the gracious host.

The steaks and burgers were perfectly done; dinner conversation was light and easy and they made their way into the living room. Jethro sat in a wing chair, Abby, Tony, and Tim on the couch with Ducky and Ziva on the love seat. Jennifer stood until Jethro rose, offering her his chair and taking the matching ottoman for himself. He gave Jen a naughty smile, his eyes sparkling in merriment.

“You old timers will remember, we had a tradition with our challenge coins. I know we haven’t done this in years, but I think it is time for a refresher.”

“What do you mean, Boss?” Tony was starting to look uneasy.

“Well, it goes like this. When asked you have to present your coin. If you don’t do it within five minutes, you’ll be challenged to do something.”

Tony winced. “Like a truth or dare kind of thing?”

Jethro nodded. “Yeah. And I’m going to start. Abbs, where’s your coin?”

“I’ve got it! I know I do.” Abby went to pat down her pockets, but didn’t have any in the skirt she’d chosen. “Give me a second, I know I have it.”

She ran to where she saw the director put purses and jackets, and found her coffin backpack. Running back into the room, Abby was already digging through it. Pulling out a black satin draw bag, she opened it quickly and pulled the coin out holding it triumphantly in the air. “See, told you I had it! That means I get to pick the next person. Madam Director, where is your coin?”

Jennifer blinked rapidly, knowing hers was on her desk, in her office. At the Navy Yard. She shot Jethro a dirty look. “I don’t have it here.”

Abby grinned. “So you have to do what I say.” She tapped her chin a few times, pretending she was deep in thought. “Okay. You Madame Director need to slow dance for ten minutes with any man in this room that you’ve kissed before. If you haven’t kissed anyone, pick the last one who did you a favor.”

Jen certainly hadn’t kissed anyone else beside Jethro, but they hadn’t told anyone else about their relationship. It was in the past anyway.

“Director?” Abby prodded and Jen stood up, sighing and reaching for Jethro’s hand. He had that damn smirk on his face, that self-satisfied look that had always annoyed her. As Abby went to the stereo and began to fiddle around, Jen decided to pay Jethro back for this. She wouldn’t have put it past him to have set this up.

“Jacket off,” she said in her most sultry voice. He didn’t immediately react, so she skimmed her hands over his shoulders, the crisp white shirt rustling under her hands. She allowed a fingertip to stroke along his nape, enjoying the way he sucked a startled breath in.

“Jen—“ 

“I said jacket off, Jethro. We can’t dance properly with this on. Anyway, you’re far too overdressed.” He stood still, shoulders tense as she slipped the sportcoat down his arms. He snagged the fabric just as it brushed the ground and placed it gently on the ottoman before looking at her—really looking at her.

He was in a lot of trouble here. Her blouse was form fitting and low cut, exposing her cleavage. The skirt was long but showcased those legs and the boots were knee-high. Fuck me boots, he remembered them being called. If she didn’t watch herself he would, with her wearing only the boots. And he wanted her.

Great. His mind was already there. How was he going to remain icy calm when she looked that gorgeous? And she knew what she was doing to him. He just hoped the heightened color in her cheeks meant he was getting to her as well.

Something soft and jazzy swelled through the room and Jen reached for his hand. He tried to forget their colleagues watching them and just narrowed his focus to the feel of her body as he settled her against him. She still fit perfectly, curling one hand around his shoulder, the other lightly stroking the back of his hand with her palm.

They’d danced quite a bit in London, Paris, Seville, Lisbon. Even though it had been almost a decade ago, his body moved with hers, pressing lightly against her body, her curves and dips fitting his muscles perfectly, especially the hollow of her abdomen, which pressed enticingly against his rapidly hardening cock. He’d forgotten this was always the reaction to her nearness. Time hadn’t changed his lust for her, and his body remembered.

He should have pulled away, moved back a foot, or hell, even an inch, but he couldn’t. His pelvis reacted to her warmth by rocking against her. She gasped when she felt how hard he was, and it took even him by surprise, yanking a groan from somewhere in his gut. Or groin. He didn’t know and didn’t care. It was hard to think.

Jethro slid his free hand down to the small of her back, pressing her firmly against him as they swayed more intimately. Her hand moved lower as well, rubbing circles against his shoulder blade. Her lips were parted and her breathing had sped up. He knew all the signs of her arousal even before her unique scent hit him.

“Jenny,” he whispered against her ear, for her and her alone to hear. “Feel how much I want you. You know this is going to end up with us in bed.”

She tipped her head back and to the side, exposing the neck he loved to nibble. She’d climaxed by him kissing her neck before and he knew she knew he remembered. He trailed his mouth up the corded muscle, his arm supporting her when her legs started shaking. He nibbled lightly, pressing her against him, encouraging the way her hips moved. He was blocking the view from the rest of the room, so he urged her to move against him and she did, grinding herself against him, her breathing becoming harsher.

She couldn’t possibly be… It was impossible. She’d never been that responsive. He scraped his teeth over her throat, where her pulse pounded, her rough breathing ruffling his hair.

But she was near the edge, sub vocalizing moans, her hips now rocking against his, no pretense of subtlety in her movements. He nipped the hollow of her throat and she whimpered, clamping down on his hand in hers, her fingernails digging into his back.

“That’s right, Jenny,” he whispered again, nipping her earlobe. “Come for me, sweetheart.” She rocked even faster, her own mouth clamping down on his neck, right above the collar, crying out her satisfaction in soft mewls against his skin. She was hot, branding him through their clothes and he was surrounded by her scent, almost reeling from the sheer pleasure of it. He’d missed her.

The room was dim, but Jethro knew the others had to realize what had happened, just from the rustle of her skirt against his pants, but he wasn’t embarrassed, knew what happened here wouldn’t go any farther. They’d all had a little too much to drink and everyone had been flirting all evening.

She was shaking like a leaf; he was almost holding her upright, her center pressed against his tortured cock. “Come on, Jenny. Have a seat. You’ve had a workout.” Jethro turned to give Abby a look, challenging her to argue the point. She looked shocked, her mouth agape.

Nobody broke the silence and Jethro led Jen back to the chair, settling her down before sitting on the ottoman again, covering his hardness with his suit coat.

“Jethro?” Of course it would be Ducky who spoke up first. “I…” He sighed and stopped. “Would you and Jennifer like some wine?”

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow to Jen, who was starting to come down from her high. “That’d be good, Duck. Thanks.” He was now calm enough to look at everyone else. McGee was staring down at his hands, DiNozzo examining the ceiling while Ziva’s mouth quirked up in a smug smile. She was the only one beside Abby who was willing to meet Jethro’s eyes. He was glad DiNozzo wasn’t making off-color comments.

Ducky gave them a small smile as he handed them each a glass of red wine. “I approve,” he said softly to Jethro. “She’s marked you, my boy.”

He knew. Jethro could feel the bruise on his neck. He would have blushed but all the blood in his body was much lower and he wasn’t embarrassed in the least. Taking a beautiful woman over the edge was nothing to be ashamed of, even if it had happened with their coworkers nearby.

Jen drained her wine in a few swallows then leaned forward, rubbing Jethro’s sore shoulder. She’d either pierced or bruised the skin there but he didn’t much care. What was a dress shirt in the grand scheme of things? Her hand shook slightly and was overwarm but the feel of her stroking his back was right. So damn right. He’d never stopped carrying the torch for her.

“Jethro.” Her breath tickled his ear. “Since I fulfilled the challenge, do I get to ask the next person for their coin?”

“You do, Jenny.”

“Jethro.” Her voice was smoky, pure sex, shooting right into his pants. “Produce your coin.”

Too easy. He pulled his out of his pocket. “Okay, Ziva. Where is yours?”

Ziva rolled her eyes and reached into her top, withdrawing her coin. “Right here, Gibbs. And yours, Ducky?”

Ducky patted his pockets and sighed. “I must have left it at home. I suppose I must meet your challenge.”

“I want an answer to a question, Ducky. Have you ever dated a coworker?”

Ducky looked at the ground. “I would like another question, please. I don’t wish to answer that one.”

“On the grounds that it may incriminate you?” Tony asked. He seemed to have recovered from their show earlier. 

“On the grounds, Dear Boy, that it is the business of myself and the coworker, whomever she may be. Or was. You know, back in England…”

“Okay, Ducky,” Jethro interrupted. “Ziva, try something else. Duck, this one you can’t dodge, understood?”

Jen’s hand tightened on his shoulder and Jethro had the answer to the question Duck wouldn’t answer. Had they dated seriously? He turned to shoot a significant look to Jen but she shook her head slightly, squeezing and massaging his tight muscles. Her touch felt right, and as his arousal lowered to a slow simmer, he leaned back into her caress. Whatever had happened in the past was just that.

“All right.” Ziva’s voice was soft. “Not another question.” She smirked. “You have to let Abby put some makeup on you.”

Tim snorted, Tony choked out a bark of laughter, and Abby giggled but Ducky just squared his shoulders, the only reaction the splash of color Jethro thought he could see on the older man’s cheeks. 

“Very well then. Abby? Do your worst.” He looked at the Goth and arched his eyebrows. There was some subtext there Jethro wasn’t comprehending.

Abby rummaged in her backpack before coming up with a tube of lipstick, which she slicked onto her mouth. What was she doing?

“Uh, Abby? She said to put it on him, not yourself.”

Abby grinned at Tony. “Don’t worry, ye of little faith. It will all make sense soon enough. Ducky, come over here.” 

Abby crooked her finger, a sexy smile on her face. Oh, this was going to be interesting. When Ducky stood in front of Abby, looking more like he was waiting for a firing squad, she let out a soft laugh.

“Time to let cats out of bags, Ducky.” She leaned in, brushing her lips over his. Ducky’s chuckle was swallowed by her lips and then a moan rose as they deepened their kiss.

“What the hell?” Tony said hoarsely.

Jen leaned in, her lips against Jethro’s ear. “In case you didn’t figure it out, it wasn’t me, it was Abby. They’ve been an item for months now.”

Abby? And Ducky? It was surreal and yet it made sense in a…what was the word Abby liked so much? Hinky? In a hinky way. They were both brilliant, worked closely with each other and were eccentric in ways that complemented each other.

And they were giving a show of their own, kissing more deeply, mouths opening against each other. Ducky stretching up to reach Abby’s mouth should have been a bit ironic or comical, but they looked right together, in a way Jethro imagined he and Jen did. Despite Ducky’s smaller stature, he was in command of the kiss, holding Abby’s head close. 

It was kind of sexy and Jethro didn’t want to think that way about Abby. Or Ducky for that matter. Definitely not Ducky. Jethro averted his gaze, looking at Tony, McGee, and Ziva instead. Tim’s shock was evident in the way his jaw had dropped, while Tony was smiling slightly, nodding as if he was in complete agreement with the pairing. And Ziva had a very self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“Jethro, they’re sexy.” Jen scooted closer, so that her knees pressed against his back comfortingly, his own sexy backrest. He’d be a fool if he didn’t take advantage of what she was giving. And Jethro Gibbs was not a fool.

Ducky and Abby pulled away slowly, the longing clear in their eyes. Tim coughed a couple of times, but the room was otherwise silent for a couple of minutes, Ducky and Abby gazing into each other’s eyes all the while.

“Ziva, my dear, I believe that covers both of your conditions.” His voice was trembling, and he was as ruffled as Jethro had ever seen him.

“Indeed it does, Ducky. Thank you for the show. It was very…enlightening.” Ziva stood, motioning Abby and Ducky to the now-vacant loveseat, and settled next to Tim on the sofa.

Ducky took Abby’s hand and led her to the couch. 

“I think you two could use your own glass of wine.” Jen started to stand, but Tony waved her down and went into the kitchen himself. “Tony, just bring the bottle and some glasses in. It’s that kind of night.”

Tony disappeared and returned with glasses and a couple of bottles of wine. He poured Ducky and Abby each a large glass, and then snagged one of his own.

“Nothing that happens here leaves this room, does it?” Ducky asked softly, looking at Jethro for confirmation.

“Yep, Duck. Anyone object?” Tim shook his head rapidly, but Jethro expected that. He was more concerned with Tony and Ziva. “DiNozzo, David? Do you object? Your gums better not flap about anything you saw or learned tonight or there will be serious consequences.”

“No problem, Gibbs.” Tony had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening, but he looked deadly serious now. 

“Ziva?” Jenny broke in. “Do we have your vow not to repeat anything you see here?”

“Of course, Director.”

“Well, then. Since I’ve met the conditions of both of the challenges, I get to ask someone else to produce their coin, correct? Who do we have left. Timothy? Tony? I’ll choose Timothy first.” 

“Um…I don’t have it.” Tim looked apologetic. “I guess I have to take the challenge.”

Abby leaned over and whispered into Ducky’s ear and they had a quiet conversation. Finally, Ducky looked up at Tim. “Abby had a suggestion, my dear boy. Have you heard of something called ‘Seven minutes of heaven’?”

Tony choked off a laugh, but Tim just shook his head. Jethro certainly had never heard of it either, but Jen’s quiet chuckle let him know she wasn’t a stranger to it, whatever it was.

“Abby? Can you explain? I’m certain you can explain better than I could.”

“Oh, Ducky, let me.” Tony’s grin was smarmy. “Seven minutes of heaven involves a guy, a girl, a small room and what guys and girls do best. Kissing, groping, whatever happens, for seven whole minutes. In your case, Probie, I think you’d finish up with six minutes to spare.”

“That was mean, Tony!” Abby admonished. Jethro rolled his eyes. This was more like the way the team normally acted and there was comfort in that. Not as much as the feel of Jen’s knees against his back, but some sort of comfort anyway.

Tim looked grim but nodded his head. “All right. Seven minutes of heaven. When do I have to do it?”

“Now, Probie,” Tony replied. Tim’s face paled as he looked around the room. “Boss?”

“Sorry, McGee, the rules are that a challenge has to happen immediately.” Jethro would have felt bad, but Ziva had a defiant look on her face and he had a feeling that Tim would have his hands full for the next seven minutes.

“I…um…I have to choose someone to do this with?”

“Yep, and don’t look at me, I’m not your type,” Tony retorted. “Oh Zivvva, I think you’re the lucky lady, seeing as the director was all over Gibbs and Abby seems to like much older men.”

“Tim, it would be my pleasure to spend the next seven minutes alone with you. Director? Where can we go to have some privacy, away from Tony’s Peeping Todd…”

“Peeping Tom,” Ducky and Abby chorused.

Jen stood and Jethro hated the blast of air-conditioned air on his back. She led Tim and Ziva to a room down the hall, a large sitting room, Jethro remembered. Tony checked his watch and counted off softly.

“Seven minutes starts…now. Go for it, Probie-san!”

“DiNozzo, your turn is coming. You’d better hope you have your coin.” Jethro glowered at his senior field agent, grim satisfaction blooming when Tony patted his pockets and paled. He was just going to bait the younger man more when Jen called to him softly.

Jethro followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. Damn, she looked good. Her hair was a little mussed and her expression still lazy, that after-sex smile on her mouth. “What?” He tried for casual but knew she could tell he was on edge.

“You’ve been very patient. Would you like your own seven minutes of heaven?” Her hands went to the front of his pants and he hardened immediately, feeling more like a horny teenager than an adult.

“Jen…” He started to speak, but when she sank to her knees, all he could do was widen his stance slightly, allowing her easier access. It had been too damn long since he’d felt her mouth—or anyone else’s—on him. “I’m not as young as I used to be. Seven minutes…”

“You doubt my skills?” She’d undone his fly and belt and was shoving his pants down, her hands running over him, boxers the only thing between their skin.

“No, you’re damn good. It’s me I…Oh God, Jen!”

She’d tugged his boxers down and engulfed him in one endless move, sucking gently right down to his balls. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance, hands fisted at his sides, blood boiling in his veins. His cock hadn’t been this hard since he and Jen had last been together.

“Boss? Everything okay?” Tony’s voice held amusement.

“Yeah, DiNozzo,” Jethro managed, knowing he didn’t sound like himself, almost moaning the words. “We’re good. Real good.”

“Mmm,” Jen echoed, the vibrations running through Jethro’s body. He began thrusting in and out of her mouth, eyes closed, his entire being focusing on the sensation of her hot wet mouth around him.

Forget seven minutes. He’d be lucky to last three. Or two. Or a few more seconds. 

Jen scraped her teeth over him, not quite hurting, adding to the sensation of her suction, her fingertips stroking over his inner thighs, her tongue teasing the underside of his head, hand cupping his balls, which were already pulling up tight. Screw seven minutes. She was too good. Way too good.

She pulled off, teasing his cock head, tongue dipping into the slit before she swallowed him again, the slight prick of her teeth on his shaft driving him closer.

“Jenny… Don’t stop…harder…”

Then she did that thing that always blew his head clean off, flicking her tongue against the underside, over and over again. His legs started shaking, his eyes flying open. He had to see her, to watch her swallow. And she would swallow; Jenny had never wasted a drop.

Jethro let out a moan, not caring who could hear him, not caring what they thought. Not when it felt this good. He fought to hold her head in place but instead gripped her shoulders, both for his own balance and to keep her steady.

“Close, Jen…so close…”

She moaned her own assent, sucking harder, driving him to the edge and over, the sounds of him slipping in and out of her mouth audible. Just as he threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut, the kitchen door banged open.

Jethro was past the point of no return, and as he glimpsed DiNozzo’s shocked face, he exploded into Jenny’s mouth, growling his satisfaction as her lustful sounds reached his ears. His eyes refused to open for a minute or so, Jenny cleaning him off with slow soothing strokes of her tongue. Tony wasn’t there when his eyelids opened and he wondered if he’d imagined the interruption, his fantasy of being watched taking over.

Jethro pulled Jen to her feet, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her. “That was incredible.”

“It was,” she agreed. “And only six minutes, forty-five seconds. You doubted my skills? I forgot how good you tasted.”

“I shouldn’t have.” He tugged his pants and boxers up. “You look just fucked. They’re all going to know what we did.

“And you look smug.” She regarded him with a sexy smile before kissing him hard, tugging his lower lip into her mouth and sucking firmly. He could feel the blood flowing into it.

“There, now you look just fucked too. Come on, Jethro. McGee and Ziva must be done. I hope they had as interesting a time as we did.”

“Not likely!” Jethro reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, turning back when she pulled away. “Jen, is there a problem? Do you not want anyone to know you’re mine?”

“Yours?” She sounded unsure all of a sudden.

“Yeah, mine. Jen, this isn’t ending here. If you want it to, I’ve got news for you, I’m no—“

She clamped a hand over his mouth. “I didn’t understand, Jethro. I wouldn’t have done what I did with you if I was only looking for a casual fling or a one-night stand.”

“Good. No problem then. Let me hold your damn hand, Jenny.”

She giggled, and the innocent sound brought a grin of his own forth. “Come on; let’s face the music, Jen. I got a little loud there.”

“Mmmhmm, you did. I liked it. Showed me that you loved what I was doing. Otherwise, I wouldn’t feel moved to do that again.”

“Jen, I need you to do that. A lot. Multiple times a day. I just don’t know if my heart can stand it.”

When they walked out of the kitchen, McGee and Ziva were just approaching. Jethro glanced over them, immediately assessing that they’d been getting lucky too. McGee’s face was bright red; Ziva looked as smug as Jethro felt.

“Hey, McGee,” he said quietly, trying to draw the other man’s attention.

“Xyz!” Tony exclaimed and Tim automatically looked down, blushing darkly as he realized his fly was open.

“Uh, yeah. Director, thanks for dinner. We need to go. Have to watch the exploding worms.” Ziva scurried over and grabbed her purse, shooting Jen and Jethro a significant look.

“We’ll see you at work on Monday. Thank you. Goodbye, everyone. Come on, Tim.” As Tim struggled to zip his fly one handed, Ziva dragged him out.

“Well, I think that is our cue to go. Abigail? Mustn’t leave Mother with the nurse too long.”

“Are you coming, Tony?” Abby asked.

“No, he isn’t. He still needs to meet his challenge and I have just the thing,” Jethro replied smoothly. “Thanks for coming, Abby, Duck. Drive safely.”

“You too, Jethro. That is, provided you will be driving. If you’ve had too much wine to drink you realize that it would be much safer to stay where you’re comfortable and…”

Jethro rolled his eyes. “I’ve got it covered, Duck. See ya tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That, my dear, leaves the schedule quite open.” Ducky managed a smile and wink before Jethro pointed to the door. As soon as they left, he turned to Tony. “Now, as for you, DiNozzo. You have your coin or not?”

“Well boss, it’s like this.” Tony knew that is coin was in his work pack. Since they had the full weekend off, not even on call, he didn’t figure he needed to bring his pack with him. “It’s at home. But since everyone else is gone, I think I should be let off the hook. No one to embarrass me in front of, which takes the fun out of it right?”

Quickly heading towards the door, Tony could only hope that he made it out. But he knew the likelihood was slim to none. “You and Jenny have a good night; I’ll see you back at work Monday morning.”

“Get back here, DiNozzo! If I hadn’t seen the little stunt you pulled a few minutes ago, I might have let you off the hook. But I know I saw you, and you know you were seen. What I want to know is what you were thinking when you walked in on us. I was kinda preoccupied, but seems to me you liked it a lot. Which is a coincidence because I like being watched, and so does Jenny.”

Jen gasped and Jethro shrugged. “He walked in right when I came, Jen. No big surprise there. And you should have seen how uncomfortable he was after we danced. He was studying the ceiling but I know he was hot and bothered.” He turned to look at her. “You okay with whatever happens?”

She gave him a shaky laugh and nodded.

“Speak to us, DiNozzo, and be honest.”

“What do you want me to say, Boss? I’m not sorry that it happened.” Tony decided to go the defiant route, since he had nothing to lose. The boss knew he enjoyed what he saw, and they didn’t see that bothered by it. “Can’t say I haven’t thought about having Jenny in the same position. I never thought it would happen, seeing as she’s the director and all. But if she’s offering, I’m happy to take her up on it.”

Jethro laughed, shaking his head. “You think your challenge is a reward? Oh no, Tony. First off, Jenny only gets you when I’m done with you. And secondly, I haven’t even begun to play.”

Alarm flashed in the younger man’s eyes and Jethro grinned. “Her bedroom is up the stairs, last door on the left. You have five minutes. If you’re not okay with anything goes, walk out that door and neither of us will ever bring this up. You met the challenge already. What do you want, DiNozzo? You want the night of your life, just go up the stairs. We’ll give you time to think about it.”

He jerked his head toward the kitchen and Jen followed him inside. He leaned against the counter, looking at her. “I think he wants it. You?”

Jen could only shrug. She and Jethro had played with the occasional third partner but that was way in the past, and never a co-worker. She wasn’t nervous, just shocked that things were progressing this quickly…and incredibly turned on by the thought.

The kitchen door swung open and they both looked up. “Tony?”

“Is this some sort of test you two put everyone through eventually? See if the horn dog takes you up on the offer of a threesome, and then do something to torment him when his defenses are down? If it is, just tell me and I’m out of here.” Tony was nervous, these were his direct superiors, and they were offering him a fantasy evening. But it could all go so badly. “I won’t hold it against you, and it will be like you said, I won’t bring it up. I just need to know you aren’t fucking with my head.”

“No, Tony. We’ve been in this place before but never with a coworker.” Jen realized her voice was shaking. “And we don’t play with people’s emotions, surely you know that.”

“You know,” Jethro began conversationally, moving closer so that he was in Tony’s personal space. “I have a hell of a lot to lose here. So does Jen. You probably least of all of us, the least time invested in NCIS. We’ve taken a risk already. How do you think everyone would react if they knew I had a taste for cock? How do you think everyone would react to knowing Jen likes to watch me with another man? We might fuck your body, DiNozzo, but we’re not fucking with your head. You telling me I’ve been reading you wrong, that I haven’t caught you watching me when you think I’m not aware? Don’t tell me I’m misreading that look…yeah, that’s the one, where your eyes mist over and you lick your lips, as if you’re lost in some hot fantasy only you know about.”

Jethro swallowed hard. “Tony, for the record, Jen and I both know the shallow horndog thing is a mask. Why would I risk losing my best and most senior agent? Give us credit for being good investigators.”

“Never said you weren’t good, Boss. But even the best have looked right past the mask and assumed the worst. Wouldn’t be offended if you had.” But he would have been, it was good to know that the boss was as good as he said he was. 

“I’m interested, just needed to know that this wasn’t something else. I have just as much to lose as you do. You’ve got a longer career, but I don’t have any kind of good reputation to fall back on. I guess I just needed to know my trust wasn’t going to be shattered.”

Jethro hooked his fingers into Tony’s belt and pulled him close. “The only thing we’re gonna shatter is your control.” Jethro molded his hips to Tony’s pleased to feel that the younger man was half hard. He rested his arm just above the curve of Tony’s ass, pressing him close. “You ever been with a guy before, Tony, or am I gonna be your first?”

He kept licking his lips and Jethro didn’t wait for an answer, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over the other man’s mouth before he could speak again. “I’m going to be inside you tonight, so if that doesn’t work for you, there’s the door. And you’ll be inside Jen…maybe we’ll double team her, Tony. You’re going to have the night of your life if you’re willing to let us both completely in.”

Jethro’s mouth was almost touching Tony’s and he was gazing deep into the other man’s eyes. “You want me, Tony? I know you want Jenny.”

“Not very good at hiding, am I? But the bonus of my persona is that I can check out all the beautiful women. Some more then others.” Tony gave Jennifer a once over, loving what he saw. “You’re not going to be my first, hope that isn’t a disappointment. I’ve been discreet, but there has been the occasional male. Someone forgettable, who wouldn’t want anything more then a little fucking and sucking and a lot of satisfaction.”

Jethro grinned, at ease finally. “Good. I guarantee you, neither of us are forgettable.” Holding Tony firmly against him, Jethro gave the younger man another kiss, this one deep and possessive, carnal, his fingers digging into the top swell of Tony’s ass.

“Been waiting to see that passion. Jenny, you want to taste him too? He’s getting hard. I bet a taste of your sweet mouth will have him ready to go.” Jethro stepped behind DiNozzo, running his hands through the other man’s hair. “She likes to have her mouth taken so kiss her like you kissed me.”

Jen stepped closer, looking up at Tony, making sure he knew he could make the first move. This was a dangerous game they played and they needed to make sure Tony knew he was in charge as well. She ran her tongue over her lips and moved even closer, intimately near him now. Jethro’s hand snuck between them to fondle and rub at Tony’s crotch and both of them let out low satisfied sounds, Tony’s head falling back onto Jethro’s shoulder before he lifted it, his gaze burning into Jen’s. She pressed her pelvis against Jethro’s knuckles, getting her own satisfaction by his manipulation of Tony’s cock.

Resting her hands against his shoulders, Jen absorbed his body heat and the way his body quaked and twitched. “Kiss me, Gorgeous. Kiss me like you’re fucking me with your mouth.”

Using his height to his advantage, Tony leaned in to possess Jen. It wasn’t a kiss, it was him devouring her. He’d never had a woman battle him for dominance like this before, but he wasn’t about to roll over. Pulling back he grinned down at the smaller redhead. “You can’t be the boss here, Jen. Give up a little of your power, enjoy what we can do to you. I promise, the kiss is just the beginning.”

What they could do? Together? Ooh, the tables had turned and Jen was thrilled. “I’m sorry, Tony.” She leaned in, hands on his chest, looking up at him through her lowered lids. “You guys make the rules. Jethro knows there is little I’ll protest. Safe word is tomato.”

She pulled back a step, continuing to meet his gaze almost shyly.

Tony was built well, all muscle and firm flesh, parts of him firming up very well. And Jen was stepping back, both literally and figuratively, to let the men take the lead. This was going to be wonderful.

“You already saw me, Tony, even if it was while I was buried in Jen’s mouth, but you’ve been holding out on me. I never knew you had so much to offer.” He pulled down Tony’s fly and unbuttoned and buckled the dress pants. “I like you much better in jeans that cup your ass.”

The pants slid down without any resistance and Jethro came around to stand in front of Tony, looking at the way he distended his boxers. “Very nice. A mouthful. You like what you see, Jenny?”

“Yes,” Jen whispered. Tony was a very fit man, all over. She watched as Jethro unbuttoned Tony’s dress shirt and pulled it off, before shucking his own clothes quickly until he was down to his boxers and an undershirt as well. “Jethro? Should I…?”

“Not yet. Tony should get the honors. Upstairs, beautiful. On the bed. We’ll be up shortly. And don’t touch yourself, yet.”

As soon as she disappeared, Jethro moved close, leaning in, hand on Tony’s chest. “Your first time with us means your rules. How do you want to start? I hate to ask this, but I have to. You’re clean, right? Jen and I are and she handles birth control.”

“I’d be happy to concede to your rules, Boss. You two have done this before, and I’m the guest.” First time, did that mean that there might be a second time? Now that was something to think about, assuming everything went well. “I’m clean, always use a condom, but I trust you two. I’m not going to request paperwork proving it, although I have mine in my safe at home in case you need to make sure. Comes in handy, never know when you’re going to have to prove you’re healthy.”

“No boss, Tony. Not while we’re in bed together.” Jethro wanted to surprise the younger man and started by rubbing slow circles on his chest. “She’s a tiger if we make her wait, and I want you to see her wild side.”

Jethro leaned in again, capturing Tony’s mouth in a easy kiss, parting the other man’s mouth with gentle pressure and delving in slowly, relaxing Tony with long gentle strokes along his collarbone and arms.

“You’re this great mix of rugged male and almost too beautiful to be masculine, Tony. You wear it well.” Jethro lifted the hem of Tony’s undershirt and began stroking over his stomach. “Glad you’re in great shape…really glad. Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to do this? I’ve spent so many nights jacking off, thinking about you. Fantasizing about this moment, and sharing it with Jenny will be incredible. After I’ve explored you for a bit.” He moved in, touching Tony’s body with his own, pelvis to pelvis.

“Show me what you like. Show me what turns you on, Tony.”

Tony pushed himself flush against Jethro, using his extra inches to his benefit. Bringing his mouth down hard, he knew he wasn’t going to dominate this man, but the battle would be fun. It was a pleasure to go up against a man who could take him in a fight, or in the heat of passion. But he had to give it up to the boss; he would take as well as he could give, and didn’t seem to mind giving up a little of his power at least for a few minutes. 

Pulling back, Tony smiled down at the slightly shorter man. “I like a little fight in my bedmates. I can see we’re going to be very compatible in that sense.”

Jethro chuckled, delighted. “And here I was trying to seduce you slow and gentle.” Jethro would let Tony take the lead as much as he wanted to, for now. “But if you like a little fight, whom’ I to argue.”

Jethro grabbed a couple of fistfuls of Tony’s shirt and walked him into the den, where Jen had an overstuffed couch. Once there, he pushed Tony down onto it, grinding down on him, kissing him deeply and hard.

Instead of pulling Tony’s shirt off, Jethro tore it open, nipping sharply at Tony’s throat then working his nipples strongly, almost to the point of pain, fingertips squeezing the flesh, tugging on the chest hair, tongue driving and mouth possessing Tony’s.

When he finally broke away, they were both panting. “I’m going to take you bareback, right now. You want that?”

“It’s a little late to say no. I’m not a cock tease, Jethro.” The name sounded funny, coming from his lips, but it had already been laid down that there would be no boss tonight. “I’m ready to cowboy up and go for a ride. Bareback just makes it that much more exciting.”

“If that bugs ya, Gibbs is fine, Tony. Or Jet, or just J. Stay here, but leave those shorts on.” Jethro was going to unwrap his own present. He went into the downstairs bathroom and found some hand lotion. Perfect!

When he came back, he realized that Tony looked quite relaxed and at home on Jenny’s couch, no nervousness in his body language or eyes. Jethro peeled off his own boxers and shirt and eyed Tony. Every guy wanted to know what another man thought of his body and he wasn’t going further until Tony made some sort of comment. 

As Tony’s heavy lidded gaze ran over him, Jethro slowly wrapped a hand around his hard dick and stroked a couple of times. “What’s on your mind, Tony?” His voice had never sounded so husky, but then again, he hadn’t wanted a guy like he wanted DiNozzo in years.

“That I’m one lucky son of a bitch, to have left my coin at home.” Tony let his eyes wander over the naked man, taking in every muscle and crease. “Didn’t realize you were hiding a six pack under those polo shirts Jet, no middle age spread there at all. Very impressive, I can’t wait to get my hands on that hard body. Don’t you agree, Jenny?”

Jet smirked, pleased to see that Tony was appreciative. He turned, seeing Jenny. “You want to watch? I can’t think of any other reason why you disobeyed me. Come closer then, but no touching. He’s mine first. I wanted him longer.”

Jenny laughed and settled across from the couch in a chair, winking at Tony. “I have a treat in store and so do you.”

Jethro moved closer to Tony, within touching range. “No more waiting, Tony. Do your worst, or your best.” He groaned as Tony made contact with his body.

“Not my worst, I already have an inferiority complex when it comes to you.” He grabbed Gibbs’ hair, pulling so their lips met. He had no problem performing for Jenny, it added to the excitement. “If you want a ride, you’re going to have to wrestle for it. I may want it, but I’m not easy. And it will give Jen a chance to see what she’s missing. Naughty girl that she is.”

“You have nothing to be inferior about, professionally, personally…or physically.” Tony was just rough enough without the pain pushing the pleasure away, but dominance had to be established early on.

“Jenny, get that chair closer. I want him to see you in detail.” He rested on Tony as Jen tugged the chair closer. “Legs open, sweetheart, and touch yourself. Paint his mouth with your wetness.”

She did as he asked, stretching her legs out and dipping a finger inside before rubbing it all over Tony’s mouth. She couldn’t stop stroking herself, running her hands up and down her flanks.

“Don’t taste her yet, Tony.” Jethro crouched over the other man’s chest, mindful of his diminished lung capacity. “Taste us both.” He dragged his cock head over Tony’s mouth, fighting the urge to thrust between his lips. Not yet. He had to maintain complete control for now, even though every instinct begged for him to grab a handful of hair and slam into Tony’s mouth over and over.

“Taste me, Tony. Suck my cock.”

Tony licked his lips, savoring the taste of both his lovers. If he had any reservations before, they were gone now. This was going to be a hell of a lot of fun. Tony took the tip of Gibb’s cock between his lips, teasing it with his tongue before taking it deeper into his mouth. Slowly moving forward, wanting to take as much as he could but needing to work up to it. He’d seen Jen’s skills, and knew that she was good but he was happy to prove he was at least as good if not better. 

Jethro moved up off his haunches, making Tony work for it, but then the other man started to work him and he gave himself over to it, head thrown back, Jen’s fingernails scraping his chest.

He groaned low and deep. “What a cock sucker he is, Jenny. God…” Jethro was damn glad he’d just come, or he’d be losing it far too quickly. “You’re good, babe,” he said in a soft voice, stroking his hand through Tony’s soft hair. “I’ve been waiting so damn long…and you’re just as good as I imagined.”

Jethro reached back, running a hand over Tony’s abdomen. Those boxers had to come off right now. He yanked them down, looking back as Tony’s cock slapped against his belly. “Jenny, look at him. Look at that cock, and this six pack.”

With a practiced move, Jethro turned his body around, knees on either side of Tony’s head, and dove onto that hard cock, licking the moist tip and then sucking it down with no finesse at all, pushed by his own need. He groaned when Tony’s pre-cum coated his tongue. It had been too long, too fucking long and he’d never wanted a cock like he wanted Tony’s.

He fumbled for the lotion, coating a finger, teasing Tony’s anus, tracing around it but not breaching it yet. Tony’s hips started jerking and a hand reached toward his for the lotion. He didn’t much care if it was Jen or Tony, as long as someone was finger fucking him soon.

Tony gave the cock in his mouth one final suck, before taking it in his hands, slowly jacking it. “Don’t tease me, Jethro. I don’t know how much more I can take. Watching you and Jen pushed me past the point of playing. I’m ready for action, and that finger of yours is driving me crazy.”

“Don’t tease me either,” Jet said, his voice strained. He moved back, tongue working Tony’s cock as his finger worked slowly inside. “My god, you are so tight. I can’t wait to bury myself here. Soon, just have to make you ready for me.” Jethro was working his finger in and out of the tightness. “Been a while, huh, Tony? I can feel it.”

A finger started working over his own ass and Jethro groaned. “That better be you, Tony. Your fingers are bigger.” Blunter too. But it was Jen easing her finger inside, a thrill of a different sort. 

Jethro used more hand lotion and added two more fingers, slowly and carefully. Tony accommodated him and Jethro moved his fingers until he was pressing against Tony’s prostate. Just as the other man started gasping for air, Jethro began sucking him enthusiastically, just as hard and fast as he was working his fingers into Tony.

Tony had dropped his cock, but Jen was stimulating his prostate and he was still rock hard. Jethro wanted to watch Tony when he lost control, so he scooted around, slicking himself fully with one hand, removing his fingers from Tony’s ass and replacing them with his cock.

He eased in slowly, making sure Tony relaxed. When he bottomed out, he lay there still, looking down at Tony. “You are so sexy, Tony. And so fucking tight. God, this is better than all my fantasies put together.” He motioned Jen to move closer and Tony took the hint, stroking her pussy.

Jethro wiped his cleaner hand on the tatters of Tony’s shirt and buried that hand in the younger man’s hair, devouring his mouth, making love to him orally as well as anally. He thrust slowly first, then started pressing against the Tony’s prostate with every thrust. He wanted Tony’s orgasm. He wanted it all.

Tony couldn’t believe how lucky he was, able to taste Jen so intimately, and having Gibbs doing all the work for him. He was having a tough time holding onto his composure. “I’m ready to cum, Boss, better do something if you want me to last much longer. There’s a lot of stimulation going on here, and I’m not going to be able to hang out too much longer.”

Jethro reached down, stroking Tony fast. “Give it to us, Tony.” Jethro wasn’t anywhere near the edge but he’d bled off the urgency in Jen’s mouth and there was time, a lot of time. He was going to keep these two on the couch and in bed for as long as he could hold out without coffee. He could get used to a diet of coffee and these two.

Jen moaned as Tony’s mouth worked over her, sometimes nipping a little in his excitement. She was on the edge again herself, and seeing how excited Jethro was and how passionate Tony was did things to her core. “Tony, please finger fuck me.” His tongue was wonderful but sometimes a girl needed good old fashioned penetration.

“Dammit, Jen. I want to watch him cum,” Jethro growled. “Move! Finger fuck her, Tony but let me see your face. I need to watch you when you cum. I’ve been waiting so long…”

Jethro didn’t censor what he said, as he usually would have. He hated any vulnerability on his part, but he didn’t argue the point, either. It was happening and nobody would complain, now or later.

He moved faster, harder, trying to push Tony to the edge, Tony’s tightness working his own desire back up.

Tony started to fuck Jen with one, then two fingers, loving how she was more than happy to ride his hand. He’d occasionally flick her clit, just to give her a quick jolt. The sounds she was making made it harder to keep it together, and he could feel the tightening in his balls. “Fuck Boss, I’m trying to hold on for you, don’t think I can. Jen’s so fucking tight around my fingers, and you’re so deep in me, I’m surprised I’m not blowing you. But I don’t want to be the one to end this.”

That voice, the growl in it, the roughness, pushed Jethro higher. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Tony’s cock, holding him off just as a cock ring would. “I’m getting there, Tony. Soon. God, Jenny, he’ so good. We should keep him.”

Jethro leaned over, kissing Tony hard and thoroughly, rocking deeply inside him. Tony was making small noises of need and Jethro could feel his climax rising. He released Tony’s cock, running a finger over his cock head. “Right now, Tony. Right now.”

With a hoarse cry of triumph, Jethro exploded inside Tony, driving him over the edge too, eyes locked on the younger man’s. As Tony’s motions became jerkier, Jethro reached over, flicking Jenny’s clitoris. “Come with us, Jenny.”

Jen threw her head back, clenching around Tony’s fingers, rubbing over Jethro’s hand. “When I can move…we’re taking this…to bed.” With supreme effort, she leaned in, stroking both of their heads. They rested together, forehead to forehead, both breathing harshly, neither making any effort to move, both staring into each other’s eyes.

She knew that Jethro had been interested in Tony for a while, and it sounded as if the wait was well worth it. She’d never heard him give so much to a lover…other than herself.

Good god, they were talking about moving and Tony was pretty sure that he would be happy to stay right where he was for the foreseeable future. “You two go ahead if you want to find a bed. I understand you’re both older and prefer to comfort to raw fucking. I’m content to stay right here.” 

Twisting the fingers that were still buried deep in Jen, he felt a slight flutter and knew that he’d found out one of Jen’s secrets, one that he intended to play on a number of times. “Gibbs, if you’re not dead, I think that Jen could use some attention. She’s very sensitive, I’m pretty sure we could have her writhing for quite a while. Never known a multi-orgasmic woman, and she’s primed to share her special gift with the two of us.”

“Far from dead, Tony.” Jethro looked at Jen and jerked his head up, motioning to the stairs. She nodded and moved off Tony’s hand, moaning as her body clenched.

Jethro tugged Tony up and slung him over a shoulder, following Jen up the stairs and dropping Tony onto the bed. “I said upstairs, Tony, and I mean what I say.” He lifted Tony’s legs, laying a gentle lovetap on Tony’s abdomen. “You want a real spanking, I’d be glad to deliver.”

“Jenny? Bring over a couple of your favorite toys. We don’t want Tony’s hand to get too tired. Not when we’ve only begun to play with him.”

Jen brought over her favorite vibrator and shyly handed it to Tony. “Sir? Would you do the honors? Master Gibbs would love for you to have playtime with me.”

Jethro chuckled. Jen was getting into this scene and he liked it. “What’s your favorite things to do or have done, Tony. Did you like me fucking your ass? Oral? You want me to take you while Jen is riding you? You want to be tied up or tie her up…” He paused, then raised an eyebrow. “Or tie me up and do whatever you want to me? After we take care of our redhead. Ready to make some fireworks?”

“Yes, yes and yes. All of those sound great. Would also enjoy letting Jen play a little. I’ve never submitted to a woman before, never had someone I wanted to submit to.” Tony didn’t know if that was possible, Jen seemed to be the sub in this relationship, but she was someone that he could turn himself over to. “I’m not a sub, I’m not going to call you Sir, but I want to play. I want all you can offer me over this weekend. If that’s not too much to ask for.”

Jethro gave Tony a bright grin, relaxing into this. “If it goes well, it could be more than the weekend, DiNozzo. I like playing with you.” He ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “This could be just the beginning.”

Jen placed the vibrator in Tony’s hand and closed his around it. This was dangerous. She thought she wanted to keep him and the consequences of that as well as her relationship with Gibbs, both in and out of the workplace, were complicated. But the way Gibbs was charged up sexually and relaxed personally gave her pause.

Then Tony brushed the toy over her distended clitoris and she stopped thinking altogether.

Epilogue

Even though they had been together three years now, the Fourth of July was always their private celebration. It was the day when there were no holds barred, the day Tony and Jenny got to name their rules and nothing was forbidden.

The deep concussion of the fireworks on the Mall resounded. Gibbs was splayed out on the crisp white sheets of the bed, Tony seated deep inside him, Gibbs’ wrists cuffed to the headboard, blindfolded, Jenny’s mouth roaming all over him. And though he rarely gave up control like this, there was no place he’d rather be. With Jenny and Tony he was home. They had become his everything. And for a guy like him, it was a rarity, having two people not only put up with him, but love him as well. Their bond got stronger and tighter every moment.

Tony’s harsh breathing signaled his rush toward climax and Gibbs arched up as much as the cuffs would allow, Jenny’s mouth descending on his and he experienced his own fireworks display.

Life was pretty damn good.


End file.
